Amnezja
by mrsdanger
Summary: Czarownica z amnezją pojawia się w Hogwarcie. Nikt jej wcześniej nie widział, ale ona w głębi duszy czuje, że gdzieś już tych ludzi spotkała. Historia o podróży w czasie. ORYGINAŁ: AMNESIA by Kaien Brief
1. 1 Prolog

_**Ból**_. Wypełniał jej głowę, mglił jej umysł i powstrzymywał wszelkie myśli. Mogła powiedzieć jedynie, że leży na cienkim materacu, przykryta prześcieradłem. Zmusiła swoje oczy do otworzenia, ale jedyne co widziała, to biel. Promienie słońca wkradające się przez okno wydawały się być nieznośnie jasne.  
Próbowała przypomnieć sobie co się stało, ale jej głowa i obolałe ciało skutecznie, to uniemożliwiały. Każdy jej mięsień jest obolały, większość ran była spowodowana poparzeniami.

'_'Gdzie… Gdzie ja jestem?_" wymamrotała dziewczyna.  
Matczyny głos odpowiedział, '' _Jesteś w Hogwarcie, w szpitalu._" Jak przez mgłę kojarzyła ten znajomy głos, ale dziewczyna nie mogła określić czyj dokładnie był. ''_Jesteś tutaj bezpieczna, możesz mi powiedzieć co się dokładnie stało?_"  
Młoda kobieta próbowała przypomnieć sobie co się wydarzyło, czemu znalazła się w szpitalu. Chciała wiedzieć cokolwiek. Pustka.  
''_Nie, nie mogę_.''  
Kobieta, która była prawdopodobnie pielęgniarką westchnęła. ''_Jak się nazywasz? Jak możemy się skontaktować z Twoją rodziną?_''  
''_Nie wiem._", dziewczyna wyszeptała coraz bardziej wystraszona.''_Proszę, powiedz mi co wiesz._"  
''_Niewiele kochanie." _Pielęgniarka była zmartwiona." _Zwierzchnicy szkolni przeszukują miejsce, w którym cię znaleźli_."

Młoda kobieta spojrzała na swoje lekko opalone ciało, pokryte bliznami.

''_Obawiam się, że większość z nich nigdy nie zejdzie dziecko. Pójdę poszukać dyrektora, proszę spróbuj sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć._"

Kobieta opuściła szpital. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, żeby zająć czymś czas, bo próba przypomnienia sobie czegokolwiek była zbyt bolesna. Jedyną rzeczą, na której zawiesiła oko na dłużej i, która wydawała jej się ciekawsza niż reszta otoczenia, okazał się kalendarz. Jej oczy, jednak poczęły dalej oglądać pokój, fakt, że był 29 sierpnia 1976 roku, nic jej nie mówił.


	2. 2 Hermiona Jean

2. Hermiona Jean  
Dziewczyna zauważyła małe lusterko, leżące na stoliku obok jej szpitalnego łóżka. Spoglądając w nie zobaczyła twarz. Byłaznajoma, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo nieznajoma.  
Ciemnie, brązowe oczy, jasna, posiniaczona i zakrwawiona skóra. Skołtunione, jasnobrązowe i kręcone włosy otaczały młodątwarz, na której były widoczne zmarszczki. Najwidoczniej doświadczyła dużej dawki stresu przed amnezją.  
Pomieszczenie było skrajnie znajome, a dziewczyna była przekonana, że widziała je wcześniej, chociaż równie dobrze, patrząc najej wszystkie blizny, mogła pamiętać jakąkolwiek inną izbę chorych, wszystkie były praktycznie takie same. Przy boku łóżka naułożonych w kostkę, ubraniach, leżała mała torebka pokryta koralikami. Jako, że pielęgniarka nie wróciła jeszcze z dyrektorem,dziewczyna postanowiła poszperać w rzeczach z nadzieją odnalezienia jakiejś wskazówki. Koszulka była zakrwawiona, spodniepodarte, a jedyne co znalazła w kieszeniach to drobne pieniądze i różdżka. Gdy ją trzymała poczuła silne powiązanie. To był tenmoment, w którym sentencje przelatują w głowie i aż proszą się o rzucenie. Zdziwiło ją, że nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć kim jest,a pamięta te wszystkie zaklęcia. Przeraziła się wiedząc o tym, że zna parę naprawdę paskudnych klątw, które niejedną osobęmogły doprowadzić do śmierci. Nie wyobrażała sobie siebie jako agresywną osobę, ale, kto wie.  
Podniosła torebkę i usłyszała coś, co brzmiało jak przewracający stos dużych rzeczy. Podniosła szybko wzrok i ujrzaławchodzącą do Sali pielęgniarkę, a tuż za nią starszego mężczyznę. Był dość wysoki z długą brodą, która, z powodu zapewnedojrzałego wieku właściciela, zmieniała kolor z kasztanowego w siwy. Ubrany był w jaskrawożółtą szatę z naszytymi gwiazdami iksiężycami w kolorze zielonym. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczały z ciekawością zza okularów połówek. Znała skądś to spojrzenie. Wrękach trzymał znoszony, stary kapelusz, który położył delikatnie na stoliku, zanim usiadł koło niej.  
-''Dzień Dobry, wyglądasz znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. Wierzę, że pani Pomfrey dobrze cię traktuje?'' Zapytał ojcowskim tonem.  
Dziewczyna skinęła. ''Tak, proszę pana.''  
Przesłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech. ''Wiedziałem, że to zrobi. Nazywam się Profesor Dumbledore i jestem dyrektorem łbym się dowiedzieć jak dostała się tutaj pani…?''  
Potrząsnęła głową ze smutkiem. ''Przepraszam nie mogę. Nie pamiętam nic."  
Dyrektor westchnął. ''Pani Pomfrey opisała mi Twoją sytuację, ale miałem dalej nadzieję. Masz jakieś mgliste wspomnienia?Rodzice? Rodzeństwo? Miasto? Cokolwiek."  
Dziewczyna ponownie przecząco potrząsnęła głową, błagając w myślach, żeby ci, nieznani jej, ludzie zrozumieli w końcu, że onanaprawdę nic nie pamięta. Poczuła niesamowity ból głowy. Uczucie można było porównać do jakiegoś szkodnika, który nachalniepróbuje penetrować jej umysł. Zdecydowanie nie podobało jej się to uczucie. Skoncentrowała całą swoją siłę na tym, żebywypędzić tego ''robaka'', ale niezależnie od tego jak mocno próbowała, on dalej tam był. ''Robak'', mimo że jego zadaniem byłowejście w głąb jej umysłu, nie zrobił tego.  
''Pani Pomfrey," wyszeptała, ''moja głowa.''  
Nieoczekiwanie po wypowiedzeniu tych, zbawiennych jak się okazało, słów, ucisk zniknął.  
''Już dobrze dziecko.", zapewnił ją dyrektor, ''Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, czy nic się tam nie ukrywa.''  
Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co ma sądzić o jego słowach, ale wiedziała, że więcej nie będzie próbował tego robić.  
''Albusie, proszę powstrzymaj się od denerwowania mojego pacjenta.'' Pielęgniarka zbeształa dyrektora i zaczęła pocierać czołodziewczyny wilgotną szmatką.  
''Przepraszam, poza tym wydaje mi się, że mam lepszy pomysł.'' Dumbledore sięgnął do stolika i podniósł wysłużony kapelusz.''To jest Tiara Przydziału; pozwala przydzielić każdą osobę, która ma coś wspólnego z magią do jednego z czterech domów wHogwarcie. Tiara przeszukuje dokładnie wszystkie wspomnienia, żeby dowiedzieć się, jaki charakter i jakie wartości są dla ucznianajlepsze, a potem przydziela go do odpowiedniej ''rodziny''. Powinna pomóc nam dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na twój temat.''Powiedział i z uśmiechem włożył jej Tiarę na głowę.  
''Hmm, interesujące, bardzo interesujące. Jedyny taki przypadek, czy to nie Hermiona?''  
Oczy dziewczyny wzniosły się ku górze. ''Hermiona? Tak mam na imie?" zapytała na głos.  
''Dokładnie tak, widzę bardzo dużo wspomnień, ale są one zamglone. Tak, to doprawdy interesujące. Na razie powstrzymaj się zpytaniami, będziesz znała odpowiedzi na nie w swoim czasie. Wiem, że to frustrujące, ale musisz dowiedzieć się tego na własnąrękę. Powiem ci jedynie, że twoje imiona, to Hermiona Jean, zatrzymam jednak dla siebie twoje nazwisko. Jesteś najwybitniejszączarownicą w twoim wieku, masz prawie 18 lat i jesteś niesamowicie odważna. Miłej zabawy w 1976.'' Kapelusz powiedziałtajemnico, zanim wykrzyczał ''GRYFFINDOR!"  
Dyrektor wyglądał na rozczarowanego brakiem dokładniejszych informacji. '' Cóż, jeżeli to wszystko, co powiedziała, a wiedzdziecko, że jest bardzo uparta, to zwyczajnie musimy czekać. Od dzisiaj Jean to twoje nazwisko i dołączysz do Gryffindoru. Mójdawny dom, nauczy cię odróżniać dobro od zła. Wydaje mi się, że ja jestem na to zbyt stronniczy.'' Powiedział konspiracyjnie. ''Zapraszam cię na wycieczkę po zamku, kiedy tylko Poppy stwierdzi, że lepiej się czujesz. Zanim pójdę, może cytrynowegodropsa?'' Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę wypełnioną małymi, żółtymi cukierkami, ale ona grzecznie odmówiła i Dumbledore opuściłszpital.  
Po całym dniu wypełnionym po brzegi troską daną jej przez Panią Pomfrey i przemyśleniach Hermiony na temat monologu TiaryPrzydziału, pielęgniarka pozwoliła Hermionie pospacerować po zamku.  
Starsza, surowo wyglądająca kobieta obdarzyła ją takim samym uznaniem co Dyrektor. Nazywała się Profesor Mcgonagall, byłaopiekunem Gryffindoru i uczyła transmutacji. Hermiona poczuła, że łatwo się zaprzyjaźnią. Podczas zwiedzania zamku niejasneuczucie znajomości rosło w siłę. Hermiona była tu wcześniej, wiedziała to. Miała nadzieję, że profesorka powie cokolwiek, żeby topotwierdzić, ale niestety nie odezwała się na ten temat słowem. W końcu Hermiona nie mogła wytrzymać dłużej tego uczucie izapytała ''Proszę pani? Czy ja pani skądś nie znam?''  
Starsza kobieta posłała jej smutne spojrzenie. ''Obawiam się, że nie kochanie. Chciałabym Ci pomóc, ale nie potrafię."  
''Wiem, że panią kiedyś spotkałam.'' Hermiona brnęła. ''I byłam tez kiedyś w tym zamku. Coś w głębi umysłu mówi mi, że byłamtutaj, że znam panią. To samo uczucie miałam podczas poznania Dyrektora.''

Mcgonagall potrząsnęła głową. '' Wiem, że to wszystko jest zagmatwane, ale robimy co w naszej mocy, aby Ci pomóc. Obawiamsię, że twoje podejrzenia są bezpodstawne, panno Jean.''

Dwa dni minęły szybko, a Hermiona dalej nie mogła sobie nic przypomnieć. Każdy zakamarek zamku powodował u niej silneuczucie nostalgii, włączają w to dormitorium dziewczyn na siódmym roku, w którym mieszkała, ale nie wiedziała nic konkretnego.

Uczniowie przyjdą dzisiaj na obiad, żeby uczcić początek nowego roku szkolnego i Hermiona miała desperacką nadzieję, że jednak ktoś ją rozpozna. Tiara Przydziały kazała jej czekać, ale ona nie chciała, czuła się zdezorientowana, przestraszona izagubiona.  
Profesor McGonagall przyszła do niej, aby poinformować dziewczynę, żeby przygotowała się do powitalnej uczty, podczas, którejo jej obecności zostaną poinformowani inni uczniowie. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że nie będzie przyciągała zbyt wiele uwagi. Byłojej powiedziane, że szkoła nigdy przyjmowała prawie dorosłych uczniów wcześniej, więc będzie pewnie w centrum dyskusji, przez co najmniej kilka dni, jeśli nie tygodni.  
Ubrała mundurek i nałożyła zaklęcie makijażu, żeby ukryć blizny, z których najgorszą był napis ''SZLAMA'' wyry na jejprzedramieniu. Pani Pomfrey nie mogła na nią patrzeć bez litości i smutku w oczach, bo coś czym było to zrobione zostałoprzeklęte tak, żeby odbijać wszelkie zaklęcia leczące.  
Biorąc głęboki oddech, Hermiona opuściła wieżę Gryffindoru i skierowała swoje kroki do Wielkiej Sali.


	3. 3 Spotkanie Huncwotów

_**Przepraszam, że minęło dość sporo czasu, ale zbyt łatwo się poddaję :) Rozdziały będą, o ile będę miała czas :) **_

_**Za wszystkie błędy z góry przepraszam. :)**_

Hermiona stanęła w drzwiach prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali i obserwowała Profesor Mcgonagall, która rozmawiała z grupkądzieci. Pierwszoroczni słuchali z uwagą na czym polega Ceremonia Przydziału.  
-Kiedy wejdziemy będę po kolei prosiła was do mnie, a następnie włożę wam Tiarę Przydziału, która wybierze dla was jeden z czterech domów: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw lub Slytherin. Gdy już usiądziecie przy stole przynależącego do danego domu musicie poczekać, aż Dyrektor oficjalnie ogłosi rozpoczęcie uczty.  
Starsza kobieta odwróciła się, przeszła przez ogromne drzwi wprowadzając za sobą pierwszorocznych do Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona poczekała przed drzwiami i słuchała jak Tiara śpiewa. Jak co roku pieśń była o odwadze i śmiałości Gryffindoru,inteligencji Ravenclawu, sprytu i ambicji Slytherinu oraz o wierności i złotym sercu Hufflepuffu. Hermiona znalazła trochę czasu, by przeczytać Historię Hogwartu i czuła, że pieśń praktycznie nigdy się nie myli. Wyjątkiem był fakt, że Puchoni nie zawsze byli lojalni i życzliwi bo trafiały tam też osoby, które nazywały się pospolicie „odrzutkami". Nikt nigdy nie mówił tego na głos, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że to prawda.

Dziewczyna przestępowała z nogi na nogę zdenerwowana i czekała, aż Dyrektor zaprosi ją do Wielkiej Sali. W Hogwarcie nie było nigdy nie przyjmowano ucznia w końcowych latach nauki i dlatego wiedziała od początku, że będzie głównym powodem plotek i zamieszania dopóki nie zdarzy się coś ciekawszego. Nie przypominała sobie starej szkoły ani przyjaciół, ale było powszechnie wiadome, że nastolatki tworzą czasami okropne plotki.  
W końcu Andrew York został przydzielony do Ravenclawu i dźwięk aplauzu hałaśliwie wypełnił pomieszczenie. Głos dyrektora dynamicznie przedzierał się przez całe pomieszczenie.

- Mam zaszczyt powitać pierwszorocznych jak i całą resztę uczniów. Zanim zaczniemy naszą uroczą ucztę, mam ogłoszenie.

W Sali zawrzało i można było zauważyć zaciekawienie wypisane na twarzy większości uczniów.

- Kilka dni temu znaleźliśmy na terenie Hogwartu młodą dziewczynę. Była nieprzytomna i bardzo ranna. Nasza droga pani Pomfrey wyleczyła ją, niestety wypadek spowodował amnezję. Dziewczyna nie pamięta kim jest, skąd pochodzi. Na szczęście Tiara Przydziału trochę nam pomogła i na dzień dzisiejszy ,dopóki nie dowiemy się, jak miała na nazwisko, prosiłbym was o zwracanie się do niej Hermiona Jane. Mam do was jednak kilka niezmiernie ważnych próśb. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z was ją kojarzy bądź będziecie w pobliżu, gdy coś sobie przypomni proszę zanotujcie to. Dopóki jej tożsamość i rodzina nie będą znane, Hermiona zostanie na siódmym roku w Gryffindorze. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie ją ciepło w naszej szkole. A teraz pani Jane proszę donas dołączyć!

Z ostatnimi słowami Dyrektora, ogromne drzwi otworzyły się ukazując tajemniczą dziewczynę. Spowodowało to natychmiastową reakcję ze strony uczniów i wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w jej stronę. Hermiona weszła do Sali wypełnionej po brzegi szeptami,które odejmowały jej pewności siebie. Wystarczająco źle czuła się nie pamiętając niczego, a bycie w centrum uwagi jeszcze bardziej pogarszało ten stan. Wraz z wkroczeniem do Wielkiej Sali dziewczyna poczuła coś w rodzaju silnego déjà vu. Hermion a przezwyciężyła się i uśmiechnęła się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, którego członków zdążyła już poznać. Podeszła do stołu Gyffindoru i usiadła na końcu sama, ale dość blisko reszty ludzi w jej wieku, bo w głębi nadziei miała nadzieję, że zainteresują się nią.  
-Teraz – głos Dumbledora zakończył wszystkie szepty. – Nadszedł czas na jedzenie!  
Jedzenie magicznie pojawiło się na stołach i cała uwaga skupiła się na nim. Dziewczyna zaczęła nabierać jedzenie ze zdobionych talerzy, kiedy nieznani jej ludzie zaczęli siadać wokół niej i podniosła głowę zaciekawiona.  
- Hej Hermiona, masz coś przeciwko żebyśmy z Tobą usiedli? – zapytała ją dziewczyna z pięknymi, falistymi, rudymi włosami i błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami. Była ubrana w identyczny mundurek, ale na jej pelerynie można było zauważyć złotą odznakę oznaczająca, że jest prefektem naczelnym. – Mam na imię Lily Evans, a Ci gentlemani są znani jako Huncwoci.- czterej chłopcy uśmiechnęli się. Uśmiech Lily był tak zaraźliwy, że ten Hermiony zdawał się być mniej wymuszony.

Jeden z Huncwotów, który usiadł bardzo blisko Lily też nosił odznakę prefekta. Jego czarne włosy były potargane, nosił okulary i miał bardzo znajomą twarz tak jak i niektórzy Profesorowie. Jednak jego orzechowe oczy pałały oczywistą pewnością siebie i przez to Hermiona czuła się dziwnie.  
- Siema, jestem James Potter, przyszły mąż Evans. – prefekt oznajmił i otoczył ramieniem Lily, która się zarumieniła i wydukała :„Marzysz Potter".  
- Przecież to najprawdziwsza prawda, jesteśmy prefektami, więc będziemy się dużo spotykać. Kto wie co się stanie?-Sugestywnie podniósł brwi co spowodowało, że Lily szturchnęła go mocno w bok. Dwójka młodych dalej się przekomarzała, więc Hermiona odwróciła się do reszty towarzyszy.

Po lewej siedział przystojny młodzieniec, wyglądający jak arystokrata z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Przedstawił się leniwie jako Syriusz Black, nazwisko po raz kolejny majaczyło niewytłumaczalnie w głębi jej głowy. Chłopak wskazał na dwóch kolegów po drugiej stronie stołu i przedstawił ich jako Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew.

Remus miał kudłate, blond włosy i obszarpany mundurek. Tak samo jak ona miał blizny, ale jego powstały inaczej. Intuicja-Hermiona postanowiła tak nazywać swoje dziwne uczucia, podpowiadała jej, że to właśnie jemu można najbardziej zaufać.

Peter Pettigrew zaraz obok Remusa, był zupełną jego przeciwnością. Każdy kogo dziewczyna poznała do tej pory dawał jej uczucie życzliwości i niejasne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale Peter był inny. Jego małe, wyblakłe oczy sprawiały wrażenie patetycznych, a jego mały, niewinny uśmiech sprawiał, że kuliła się w sobie. Fakt, że myślała w taki sposób powodował u niej złość; chłopak był znacznie niższy od reszty grupki i miał sporą nadwagę. Jego pewność siebie była z pewnością niska, a sam Peter robił wszystko, żeby być akceptowanym.

Hermiona była wdzięczna Lily, że zmieniła temat i odciągnęła ją od tego tematu.

-Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Twojego wypadku, ale jestem pewna, że ktoś z Twojej rodziny niedługo się odezwie. Przypomniałaś sobie coś?

-Nie.  
-To niezbyt dobrze. – powiedział Syriusz.- Mam nadzieję, że spodobał Ci się Hogwart. Wiem, ze wszyscy tak mówią o swoich domach, ale uwierz mi, Gryffindor jest najlepszy, nie mogłaś trafić lepiej. Kolegujemy się z Puchonami i całkiem dobrze rozmawia nam się z Krukonami, niestety Ślizgoni to zupełnie inna historia.

-Nie są, aż tak źli. – powiedziała Lily bez przekonania.  
-Są i wiesz to lepiej od wszystkich innych. – wtrącił James. Twarz Lily przybrała purpurowy odcień.  
-Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy oceniać całości na podstawie paru kolesi.- nalegał Remus.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do włochatego blondyna i zaczęła wypytywać go o klasy. Lily i James dalej się przekomarzali, Syriusz im dokuczał, a Peter udawał, że słucha rozmowy między nową dziewczyną, a jej sąsiadem.

Dziewczyna praktycznie ignorowała już wszystkie szepty i ciekawskie spojrzenia, ale jeden przykuł jej oko. Nie było to trwałespojrzenie w jej stronę, wyglądało bardziej jak zwyczajna obserwacja otoczenia, ale Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się przedspojrzeniem w jego źródło.  
Pochodziło ze stołu Ślizgonów, większość jego członków rzucało w nią noże wzrokiem, jednak jeden się wyróżniał. Chłopak był wysoki, chudy, miał bardzo jasną karnację i czarne włosy do pasa, które wyglądały jakby od dłuższego czasu nikt ich nie mył.Jego rysy twarzy były wyraźne, ale najbardziej wyróżniał się zbyt duży nos. Uczeń spojrzał na Syriusza i Jamesa, a Lily posłał dyskretnie, tęskne spojrzenie.

Zanim Hermiona mogła zapytać o cokolwiek Dumbledore przemówił i wysłał uczniów do dormitoriów

.  
Tej nocy, gdy w tle było słychać tylko miękkie chrapanie Lily, dziewczyna znowu zastanawiała się dlaczego jej intuicja była tak silna, dlaczego tak łatwo odrzuciła Petera, ale najbardziej zastanawiający ją był fakt dlaczego tej chudy, blady chłopak zostawił w jej głowie taki chaos.


	4. 4 Pierwsza lekcja w Hogwarcie

**Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy interpunkcyjne, pisałam to koło 4/5 nad ranem. **_** :)**_

_**MIŁEGO CZYTANIA :)**_

-Wstawaj Hermiona. Zaraz się spóźnimy! – melodyjny głos wyrwał dziewczynę z głębokiego snu. Otworzyła jedno oko i mruknęła coś pod nosem. Na nieszczęście dziewczyny właścicielka owego głosu nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną.

- Ruszaj swój leniwy tyłek z łóżka! – współlokatorka potrząsała dziewczyną i wyciągnęła ją siłą z magicznej krainy snu. Hermiona powoli usiadła i przeciągnęła się.

- No to skoro już jesteś na nogach musisz szybko się ogarnąć. Reszta dziewczyn zdążyła już wyjść.

Hermiona jęknęła i zmusiła się do wyjścia z łóżka w poszukiwaniu mundurka. Fakt, że nie była rannym ptaszkiem niczego nie polepszał. Lily stała przy swoim łóżku wyspana i wesoła.

-Masz szczęście, że tu przyszła i Cię obudziłam. Przespałabyś śniadanie i pierwszą lekcję. – Zagadnęła Lily podczas szczotkowania swojej rudej grzywy.

Zaspana Hermiona próbowała słuchać tego co mówi Lily jednocześnie wiążąc krawat żeby nie wyjść na źle wychowaną.

-Wiedziałaś, że w tym roku chcą przydzielić każdemu prefektowi oddzielne dormitorium? Będziemy dzielili Pokój Wspólny, możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Ja i Potter praktycznie mieszkający razem!

-Cieszę się, widziałam jak wczoraj się dobrze bawiliście – brunetka odpowiedziała śpiąco.

-Co! Błagam tylko nie to! Miałam nadzieję, że jako jedyna nie zgadzasz się z resztą. – Lily jęknęła.

- Jaką „resztą"?

-Całą resztą! Wszyscy myślą, że ja i Potter to idealny materiał na wspaniałą parę.

-Nie wiem czy na wspaniałą, ale wiem, że dobrze się dogadujecie.

-Nigdy – podkreśliła władczo ruda – Nie będę z Potterem. A skoro jesteśmy przy temacie chłopaków to muszę Cię ostrzec przed Syriuszem. Jest strasznym flirciarzem. Nie łap się na jego tanie sztuczki. Uwierz mi, że flirtuje tak z każdą dziewczyną. Z każdą oprócz mnie, na szczęście.

- Dlaczego z każdą oprócz Ciebie? Jesteś ładna, zdecydowanie ładniejsza ode mnie i innych dziewczyn tutaj.- zapytała Hermiona.

Lily się zaśmiała. –Dzięki za komplement, ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel i zarazem brat honorowy już mnie zaklepał. Z kolei ty jesteś zdecydowanie ładniejsza niż myślisz i…

Rudowłosa odwróciła się w jej stronę i zamarła. Hermiona pytająco podniosła brew i spojrzała w dół.

-Nałożyłam złe ubrania?

Nie, jej ubrania były w porządku czego nie można było powiedzieć o stanie w jakim znajdowała się jej skóra, której Lily nie zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć bo Hermiona skutecznie ukrywała ją pod warstwą zaklęć maskujących. Nogi dziewczyny były pokryte od góry do dołu bliznami.

- Cholera. –mruknęła Hermiona i szybko zaczęła używać różdżki. – Lily, zanim zaczniesz pytać, nie wiem skąd je mam. Jestem pewna, że mają coś wspólnego z wypadkiem, który spowodował amnezję.

-Ale...ale…- Lily jęknęła.- To nie są zwykłe blizny, są powojenne. Skąd ty je masz?

-Nie wiem i szczerze mówiąc teraz nawet nie chce się dowiedzieć.- powiedziała Hermiona myśląc o swojej najgorszej bliźnie. Szybko podciągnęła podkolanówki i ubrała buty. – Chodź Lily, musimy coś zjeść.

Dziewczyna złapała swoją pokrytą koralikami torebkę którą znalazła zaraz obok swojego łóżka zaraz po wypadku. Była bardzo pojemna i wypchana po brzegi książkami do większości przedmiotów oferowanych w Hogwarcie, oprócz wróżbiarstwa. W środku znalazła też szereg książek o czarnej magii i stertę ubrań wyglądających dość dziwnie.

Podeszły do stołu Gryffindoru. Lily kiwnęła głową i dwie dziewczyny ustąpiły im miejsca. Twarz rudowłosej wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że dziewczyna nadal jest nieco zaniepokojona bliznami współlokatorki.

Kudłaty blondyn uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. – Dzień dobry, jest jakiś powód Twojego spóźnienia?- Spytał wskazując na zegarek, jednocześnie informując dziewczynę, że zostało jej tylko piętnaście minut na zjedzenie śniadania.

-Byłam strasznie zmęczona. – odpowiedziała. – Nie zorientowałam się, że już jest tak późno. Rozdawali już plany zajęć?

-Tak, wziąłem Twój. Wydaję mi się, że chcą sprawdzić Twoje umiejętności. Do jakich klas cię przydzielili?

-Zobaczmy… - Hermiona powiedziała i otworzyła plan. – Wszystko na poziomie zaawansowanym oprócz wróżbiarstwa, mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałam niczego ze szkoły.

Wszystko zaawansowane? – Pettigrew powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

Syriusz posłał uśmiech w stronę dziewczyny. –Ładna i mądra. Wydaje mi się, że zaczynasz transmutacją z nami. Opiekun Domu i sześciu uczniów Gryffindoru, to będą najlepsze zajęcia z całego planu.

Znajomi pokiwali głowami i skończyli jeść śniadanie.

Chwilę później Huncwoci, Lily i Hermiona siedzieli w dwójkach na zajęciach Profesor Mcgonagall. Dziewczyny w pierwszej ławce, James i Syriusz tuż za nimi, a na samym końcu Remus i Pettigrew. Oprócz nich w klasie było tez paru Puchonów, Ślizgonów i Krukonów. Wśród węży był ten sam blady chłopak, którego Hermiona zauważyła dzień wcześniej, ale nie zwracał on na nią żadnej uwagi i tak jak reszta klasy spoglądał w stronę Profesor Mcgonagall. Hermiona spojrzała w tym samym kierunku i zobaczyła pręgowanego kota, który okazała się być Mcgonagall i przemieniła się dopiero wtedy gdy wszyscy usiedli.

- Witam wszystkich ponownie, na tych zajęciach będziemy przygotowywać się do Owutemów będziecie też mieli możliwość zostania animagami.

Jak na zawołanie Huncwoci zaczęli chichotać z niewiadomego powodu, a kiedy cała klasa odwróciła się w ich stronę starali się ukryć swoją wesołość jak najlepiej mogli. Profesor uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem i kontynuowała monolog. Od czasu do czasu prosiła uczniów, by coś zapisali i podeszła do Hermiony.

-Panno Jean, szkoła zapewni pani książki, ale jak na razie prosiłabym o dzielenie się jedną z Panną Evans.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, mam książkę.

Profesorka rzuciła w jej stronę pytający wzrok

-Uwierzyłaby pani, że znalazłam ją w mojej torebce? Ktoś rzucił na nią zaklęcie i jest wypełniona wszystkim co mi potrzebne.

Cała klasa słuchała z uwagą i nadzieją na jakieś ciekawe i świeże informacje o dziwnej dziewczynie.

-Czy mogę ją zobaczyć? Możesz nie mieć aktualnego wydania.

Hermiona podała jej duży tom, który wyglądał zdecydowanie inaczej niż reszta podręczników w klasie. Starsza kobieta otworzyła książkę i spojrzała na pierwszą stronę gdzie powinna być informacja na temat praw autorskich i rok wydania. Niespodziewanie jej oczy się rozszerzyły i Mcgonagall zamknęła książkę.

-Panno Jean obawiam się, że będę musiała zobaczyć wszystkie pani książki. Jest pani więc zmuszona do dzielenia się z panną Evans. – powiedziała trzęsącym się głosem.

-D-dobrze, czy jest coś nie tak pani Profesor?- zapytała Hermiona i przelewitowała książki ze swojej torebki.

-Porozmawiamy o tym później. Dlaczego nie czytacie rozdziału piątego i nie robicie notatek?- Starsza kobieta przelewitowała książki na biurko i zaczęła sprawdzać każdą po kolei.

-Panno Jean na żadnej z tych książek nie ma imienia ani nazwiska, jest pani pewna, że należą do pani?

- Jest na nie rzucony urok.

-A tak, faktycznie, niemądra ja. Szkoda, myślałam, że dowiemy się jakie było twoje prawdziwe nazwisko. Za chwilę wrócę kochani.

Hermiona zauważyła, że starsza kobieta była w dużym szoku gdy wchodziła do swojego gabinetu. Chwilę później wyszła z niego razem z Dyrektorem Dumbledorem. Od tego momentu nikt już nie udawał, że robił notatki i cała uwaga była skupiona na nauczycielach. Dyrektor rzucił wzrokiem na książki, a w jego oczach było widać błysk zainteresowania.

-Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe.


End file.
